


Mistaken Identity

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank is out walking in town when a little girl mistakes him for someone rather different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

It’s a warm day; it’s for that reason and that reason alone that Hank is shopping in just a t-shirt and his shorts; he’s been trying for a while now to muster the courage to go out from the mansion in all blue in something other than a suit, and now he’s done so. 

He doesn’t know for certain if he’s regretting it or not.

They stare, all manner of people, but no one is actually becoming aggressive, and it’s too late for him to chicken out and go home now; someone needs to do the grocery shopping, and Charles always gets distracted by people’s thoughts and forgets things.

He rarely goes out like this but really, how can he tell his students to be proud and feel safe in their own bodies when he can’t himself? It’s all very well in the mansion, but outside is a different sort of courage.

So, yes,  _shopping._ They need potatoes, firstly, carrots, more pasta, some chicken for tonight…

"Hey!" Hank glances to the side and looks down; the young thing must be four years old, perhaps five. Her mother looks up, her eyes widening, but Hank crouches.

"Hello, young lady." He says gently, offering her a warm smile; his teeth are sharp and white and in a blue mouth, but children never seem to mind that. 

It’s obvious to Hank that prejudice is learned. 

She's a pretty young girl, brown eyes, thick, curly hair, dark skin and such bright, white teeth. Bless her very soul.

"Sulley hug!" She says, firmly, in a demanding fashion, and he raises his eyebrows. What, he wonders, is a Sulley? He’s not quite certain. He glances to her mother, silently asking permission, and she gives a tentative nod.

He opens his arms and she throws himself at him, wrapping her little arms tightly around his neck. He pats her back very gently, stroking it in small circle, and she lets out the most delighted laugh.

"Thanks!" She pats his neck with her chubby little hand, feeling the blue fur there, and he smiles at her.

"Quite alright, my dear." He gives her a little wave and makes his way onwards, and he can’t help but  _grin_  to himself as he walks. 

—-

"Sulley? He’s a character in a Pixar film, Hank. Monsters Inc." Hank looks at Charles blankly across the dinner table, and Charles grins at him. Hank hates it when Charles grins at him like that; it always means the man has some damnable idea or other.

He clinks his fork against his glass, drawing the attention of the children. Good God.

"Young people, would anyone happen to have a DVD of  _Monsters Inc_?” There are six or seen affirmatives, and Charles beams. “Then might we watch one tonight?”

It’s an animated film, it appears, and it actually has rather a good message; quite appropriate for a school of young mutants. He enjoys it too, but afterwards, as they move to g to bed, he glances at Charles thoughtfully.

"We’re completely different shades of blue." Charles laughs at him, adjusting his chair and turning to face the other man properly.

"The masses of blue fur aren’t similarity enough for you?"

"I suppose of fictional characters, he’s an acceptable one to be mistaken for." Charles snorts, patting the other man’s forearm.

"Go to bed, _Kitty,_  you’ve got classes in the morning.”


End file.
